Accurate position information for mobile stations, such as cellular or other wireless communication devices, is becoming prevalent in the communications industry. The Global Positioning System (GPS) offers an approach to providing wireless mobile station position determination. A GPS user can derive precise navigation information including three-dimensional position, velocity and time through information gained from satellite vehicles (SVs) in orbit around the earth. The signals that are received from the SVs are typically rather weak. Therefore, in order to determine the position of the receiver, the receiver must be sufficiently sensitive to acquire these weak signals and interpret the information that is represented by them.
One limitation of current GPS receivers is that their operation is limited to situations in which multiple satellites are clearly in view, without obstructions, and where a good quality antenna is properly positioned to receive such signals. As such, they normally are unusable in areas with blockage conditions, such as where there is significant foliage or building blockage (e.g., urban canyons) and, particularly, within buildings.